I Miss You
by poisongirl4
Summary: Cody is missing Randy terribly on Smackdown, was it all really just sex? M/M sex, Slash, Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton. Warnings: lots of emo angst and eventual fluff.


I miss you

Cody slammed into the nubile young body below him a few last times, he hated the whimpers and groans he heard, he hated the breathy moans of his name. Trying his hardest to block the noise out he dug his nails in hard to the soft thighs he was currently between, screwing his eyes shut as finally he felt his release wash over him, pumping fast into the tight hole he was currently rutting into.

No sooner had the last of his mediocre orgasm washed over him, he pulled out, dropping the thighs to the bed as he pulled his jeans back up and smoothed his t-shirt down. Soft hazel eyes followed him across the room as he picked up his phone and slipped through the door.  
"Later Justin" he called, not even bothering to look back and see the sadness wash over Justin's face as he walked out on him once again.

A thousand miles away in the Raw hotel Randy grunted hard as he bounced the small body harshly against him, thrusting up to meet every downward thrust, forcing his cock viciously into the tight, willing hole.  
"Shut up" he growled hearing the soft pained whimpers, his fingers digging into the lithe waist before him, a waist that was far too slim. He found himself fixating on the smooth chest, pale unmarked flesh before him. Where were the freckles, where were the beauty marks he loved so much to play connect the dots with?

Pushing all that to the back of his mind, Randy tried to focus on the task at hand. He redoubled his efforts slamming relentlessly into the tight body a few more times before he was spilling, spurt after spurt of hot cum filling the small body above him and dripping down his thigh as his spent cock slowly slipped out. Warm lips grazed his neck, small hands rubbing is back comfortingly  
"get out" he whispered, not opening his eyes  
"what?"  
"You heard me...get out!" he yelled, practically throwing the small body off him and on to the floor.  
"ok Randy...geez...no need to be such a prick about it" Evan snapped as he quickly got dressed, stealing one more glance at Randy's perfect body as he left the room slamming the door shut.

Randy rolled on to his side, still panting slightly. He wiped himself down with the bed sheet grimacing as he felt his own cool release sticking to his thigh. Not for the first time that night Randy wished he was there, wished he was basking in the glow of his post orgasm bliss as his boy lapped him clean. Instead of lying there, naked, sticky and alone. Grabbing his phone from the night stand, he stalled a second realising it was 2am before he hit speed dial 1.

Cody sighed as he swiped his key card into the lock, slipping silently into his cold dark room. Sitting down on the bed, not even bothering to put the light on Cody held his head in his hands. His groin thoroughly subdued but his heart aching in a way that had become so familiar recently. Pulling his phone out of his pocket Cody placed it on the bed side table before grabbing himself a jack on the rocks and slumping down on the bed. After a few minutes in silence staring into space Cody grabbled his phone and hit speed dial 1.

"What the fuck?" Randy growled. How could he be engaged? Who was he talking to at this time of night and what about? His mind raced as he thought of all the sordid things Cody could be talking about at that very moment, his blood boiling. Snorting with anger he got up and put a pair of sweat pants on before he got himself a drink from the small mini bar.

Cody put the phone down, dejected he stared at the wall. He was engaged, Randy was talking to someone else, he had obviously already got himself someone new and was probably deep in the middle of some steamy phone sex session. That was so Randy's style he thought as he got himself another drink, probably had someone else warming his bed before Cody had even left for Smackdown. He lay down fully clothed as a wave as despair washed over him, he felt so very alone.

Just as Cody was about to drift into a fitful sleep he heard his phone vibrate on the table. Who was texting him at this time of night he wondered as he sat up, flipping his phone open.

Ihey...erm...I was just wondering how you were?  
RKO/I

What the fuck? Cody thought, Randy never texted him, not even when they were together! Quickly he typed a reply

ihi, I'm good...just got in ~C~/i

Not a second after he had put the phone down, still thoroughly confused there was another text

Ican I call? RKO/i

Cody's heart fluttered in his chest as he replied  
Isure ~C~/I

Getting up he grabbed another drink just in time for his phone to begin ringing, leaving it a few rings he answered as he sat back down on his bed.

"hey Cody"  
"hey"  
*an awkward silence*  
"I'm sorry for ringing so late" Randy said sounding tired "I guess I just wanted to see how you were"  
"it's ok...I've pretty much just got in"  
"oh...you been out with the boys?"  
"You could say that"  
*another awkward silence*  
"ok...so how you been?"  
"You know...same old...wrestling, partying, wrestling some more"  
"so it's going good is it? Over there I mean? You're settling in ok?"  
"Yeah, its great Randy, couldn't be better" Cody put on a brave face.  
"Oh that's...good" Randy sounded less than convincing.

"What do you want Randy...I'm pretty tired"  
"well I was kinda just wondering...what you were wearing?" Randy's voice changed, lower and dripping with sex, Cody knew instantly what he wanted  
"Randy stop...really...don't start that...I just can't ok? Cody's façade was starting to fail, the despair clear in his tone  
"why not?" Randy snapped "am I not even good enough for a little phone sex anyone more Codes?"  
"Randy" Cody sighed "its' not that ok...I just can't!"  
"yeah whatever Codes...I mean I know it was just sex between us but even I think that's cold...you're over there now fucking around with whoever you're fucking around with and you can't even give me the time of day to get off...well that's just great Cody...I thought...I thought" Randy trailed off growling down the phone.  
"You asshole" Cody choked out, a tear slipping from his broken eyes as he slammed the phone down burying his head in the pillow and sobbing.

Another text buzzed on the table, Cody sat up his eyes red and puffy. He sniffed as he flipped his phone open  
Ishit Codes...I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you...call me back?  
RKO/i

Cody knew that he really shouldn't call back, all these months hiding how he really felt had taken their toll and he really wasn't sure how long he could keep it up, he felt for certain that if he was to actually have a convocation with Randy that he wouldn't be able to hold back, he wouldn't be able to pretend that it had just been sex. He would have to tell Randy how he really felt and for sure lose Randy forever. But something inside him was already dialling Randy's number, something inside him just had to speak to him after all these months even though he knew it would end in certain disaster.

After a few rings Randy picked up  
"Hey Cody...look I didn't mean to upset you baby"  
Cody gasped, it had been so long since he had heard Randy call him that  
"I just thought we could have a little fun? You know?"  
"Yeah well, I just can't Randy ok?" Cody sniffed, trying to pull himself together.  
"Why? Is there someone else? Are you serious with someone else already? Randy growled, not able to keep his anger in check  
"serious with someone else? What are you talking about Randy? Was I ever serious with you? 

Randy gasped, that hurt, Cody's words actually hurt.  
"just sex, that's what you called it Randy...just sex"  
"and you agreed" Randy snarled "you said it was just sex too...you said it was for the best, that we could keep it up with you on the other side of the country half the time"  
there was another long and awkward silence.

"Cody...what's going on? Talk to me...you sound weird...you don't sound right. Where's my Cody? Huh?"  
Cody huffed "was I ever really yours Randy?"  
"Where you ever really mine?" randy repeated the question "of course you were...are mine...I guess...Cody what's going on here?"  
"Nothing" Cody sighed "it's nothing Randy"  
"well are you going to tell me who you're with?"  
"I'm not with anyone"  
"well you were with someone tonight...weren't you?" Randy's anger showing again  
"yeah I was" Cody sounded so dejected as he slumped on the bed "I was with Justin"  
"Justin Gabriel?" Randy sounded shocked  
"yeah sure...why not...he's hot I guess"  
"I just thought...I don't know I had it in my head that you'd be with someone like Mark...you know, someone who could really get you ahead"

Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing  
"Randy I didn't fuck you to get a head...I fucked you because I wanted too...because...I don't know maybe I'm just being stupid but for a while there I thought we had something really good"  
there was just silence on the other end of the phone. Cody knew it, Randy was appalled, he had never once thought it was more than just great sex.

"I did too"

The words were almost so quiet Cody didn't hear them above all the noise in his brain, but they were there, quiet and truthful.  
"What did you say?" Cody stopped, not sure he had really heard right  
"I thought we had something too" Randy said quietly  
"so why did you tell me it was just sex?" Cody was so confused, a mixture of hope and terror floating around in his belly.  
"I thought that's what you wanted to here...I thought it would make it easier for you to forget me"

There was another long silence  
"Cody? You still there?"  
"yeah I'm still here...I'm just trying to process what you just told me...so you're saying that all along you didn't mean what you said...that all along you broke my heart for nothing?" Cody was almost shouting now, he couldn't believe what Randy was saying and although it was what he had wished to hear from him every single night since Randy had left him alone to cry himself to sleep he still couldn't get over the fact that Randy had lied, lied to make things easier.

"you lied to me" Cody hissed "you lied to me to make things easier on you...I bet you've been off screwing every locker room whore you could get your hands on while I've been lying here every night wishing it was you and not Justin!" Cody ranted  
"Cody stop! It's not like that...I mean it to help you...it killed me to do it baby it really did but I thought it would be for the best..."  
"Yeah well Randy, it didn't help me...it pretty much broke me" Cody said his voice cracking. Not able to hold the tears back he sobbed, throwing himself down into the pillow again.

"Please baby" Randy pleaded "please don't cry over me...I'm really not worth it"  
"yeah well I kinda think you are!" Cody sniffed in between sobs "and I've missed you so much it's been hard to just keep breathing at times!"

Again silence  
"I've missed you too Cody...I've missed you so much"  
Cody just kept sobbing quietly listening to Randy talk  
"I've missed your skin" he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he thought of that tan flawless skin, remembered how soft it was under his finger tips.  
"I've missed your eyes...fuck" randy could feel himself getting hard even though Cody was still crying, he just couldn't help himself. He had tried to bury all these thoughts for so long that now he was finally indulging himself he couldn't stop his body reacting to what it had been craving all along.  
"Shit Cody, no one has eyes like you...when you look at me I feel like you're seeing my soul" 

Cody's breath hitched, he still couldn't believe Randy was saying these things or that he actually meant them, not after everything that had just happened, but he wanted so much to believe they were true. With each revelation the ache in Cody's heart was subsiding slightly.

"I miss your legs wrapped around me...I miss the way you always drag me towards you...you always were so impatient" he giggled, Cody could almost see the genuine smile on Randy's face. He sniffed, wiping his face as he listened to what Randy had to say.  
"I miss your breath on my neck...fuck" Randy slipped his hand into his pants, his now throbbing cock leaking, smearing precum all over the inside of his sweat pants.  
"When I'm buried in you Cody...when you're wrapped around me panting against my neck...fuck Cody...you drive me crazy...there's no one like you!" Randy gripped the base of his cock pretending it was Cody's tight body holding him in place.

Cody was sat up now, propped on the soft pillows as he consentrated on Randy's velvety voice. His cock twitching in his pants as he heard Randy talk like this for the very first time.  
"Shit Cody...please touch yourself for me...I need to hear you" Randy panted out as he began slow agonizing strokes of his rock hard cock. He hadn't been this hard in weeks and the lack of blood in his brain was making him light headed, but he couldn't stop, all he could think about was Cody and being inside that body once again.

"Randy" Cody whispered as he slid his jeans down "I've missed this so much...missed you" he said wrapping his hand around his now solid cock  
"that's it baby" Randy purred "come on, touch yourself as if it was me, I need to hear you"  
Cody whimpered as he dragged his thumb over his slit, collecting the precum and smearing it down his now pulsing shaft  
"fuck Randy...you make me so fucking wet" Cody purred  
"mmmmmm yeah baby, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me" Randy picked up speed on his cock, forcing it tightly through his fist as he listened to Cody pant and moan.

"I've missed you around me baby" Randy panted, lost in the moment "I've missed your body convulsing as you cum around me...fuck it's the best feeling in the world as you clamp down on my cock" Randy hissed  
"oh fuck Randy..." Cody cried out as the most intense and sudden orgasm he'd had in months took over his body  
"yes baby, that's it cum for me...cum all over yourself for me" 

Cody heard randy's words, screaming out his name as wave after wave of mind shattering release washed over him, hot cum splashing down on his abs and thighs. Randy heard Cody scream, he heard him pant down the phone line and he could almost see Cody's orgasm as it crashed through him sending Randy over the edge too. He screamed Cody's name as he spurted all over his chest and abs, wave after wave washed over him until he was left almost sobbing in a heap on the bed. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth he licked them clean making sure that Cody could hear what he was doing  
"fuck I wish I could taste you" he panted quietly.

"I love you" Cody whispered deciding it was now or never. Silence.

"I love you too Cody" Randy finally said as a wash of relief flooded over the pair of them.  
"That was the best sex I've had in months" Cody giggled, all his anger and frustration just melted away.  
"Me too" Randy smiled "look Codes, how about I fly to Louisville after Raw? I can wait for you to get back from Smackdown and we can see each other properly?" Randy said a little nervously  
"yeah I think I'd like that" Cody smiled "Paul's still got the key and you can get Dozer for me if you like?" Cody smirked knowing just how much Randy loved Dozer.  
"Yeah sure Codes, I'd love to"  
"so you'll call me tomorrow?" Cody yawned suddenly very tired  
"promise" randy whispered as he put down the phone.

Cody striped off and got into bed for the first time in weeks he actually felt ready for sleep, just as he was drifting off he heard his phone vibrate again. Flipping it open he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face

II love you Cody Runnels RKO/i


End file.
